Gumballs Halloween Special
After the school's Halloween play, the gang and other kids goes out for trick or treating in next day. But Suddenly They see a haunted house and goes in with Carrie. But somebody is waiting for them... Transcript ( Zooms in the school play ) Richard: When does it begin? Nicole: Shh! Now! Robin: It's starting! ( music from "The Nightmare Before Christmas,this is Halloween" begins and Darwin and Jake comes up ) Darwin: Boys and girls of every age, would you like to see something strange? Jake: Come with us and you will see, Its our town of halloween. ( Shows up Billy,Doug and Aguilera ) Doug: This is Halloween,this is Halloween! Billy: Pumpkin scream in the dead of night! Doug: This is Halloween, everybody make a scene. Aguilera: Trick or treat, 'til the neighbors gonna die of fright! Jake and Darwin: It's our town, everybody scream, in this town of Halloween... ( Shows up Martha ) Martha: I'm the one hiding under your bed, teeth are round sharp and eyes are glowing red! Volt: i am the one hiding under your stairs, fingers like snakes and spiders in my Hair. Volt and Martha: this is Halloween,this is Halloween, Halloween,Halloween,Halloween,Halloween! Billy,Doug and Aguilera: in this town, we call home,everyone hail to the pumpkin song. ( Shows up Conny and Audrey ) Conny: In this town, don't be in love with it now, everybody's waiting for the next surprise. Audrey: Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can. Somethings waiting How to pounce, and hoot you'll- Beckie and Purriana: SCREAM! This is Halloween! Beckie: Red and black! Purriana: And slimy green! Volt: Aren't you scared? Beckie and Purriana: Well that's just fine! Say it once, say it twice, take the chance and roll the dice, ride with the moon in the dead of night! Audrey: Everybody scream, everybody scream! Monica: In our town of Halloween! ( Cobby and Andy shows up ) Cobby: i am the clown with the tear-away face. Andy: Here in the flash and cone without a trace! ( Mabel shows up ) Mabel: I'm the "who" when you call," Who's there?" I am the wind blaring through your hair. ( Tobias in the moon ) Tobias: i am the shadow in the moon at night, filling your dreams to the brum teeth fright. Jake and Darwin: this is Halloween,This is Halloween,Halloween,Halloween,Halloween,Halloween! ( Cobby Jr. Anais and Lilly shows up ) Anais and Cobby Jr.: tender lumpings everywhere, life's no fun with our a good scare! Lilly: That's our job, but were not mean. In our town of Halloween. ( shows up Conny and Audrey ) Conny: In this town, don't be in love with it now? Everybody's waiting for the next surprise. Skeleton Jack might catch you in the black and scream like a banshee make you jump out your skin. ( Rayona shows up ) Rayona: this is Halloween, everybody scream! Wont ya please make way for a very special guy? ( Bobert shows up ) Bobert: one man Jack, is king of the pumpkin patch. Everyone hail to the pumpkin king now! Mabel,Beckie,Martha and Aguilera: this is Halloween, this is Halloween, Halloween,Halloween,Halloween,Halloween! Anais,Cobby Jr. And Lilly: in this town, we call home, everyone hail to the pumpkin song. ( Gumball shows up dressed up like Jack Skellington ) Everyone except Gumball: la la la, lala la la la, lala la la la,lala la la la la, weeee!! ( the public applause ) ( Later, they show up Anais,Cobby Jr. And Lilly sing Kidnap Santa Claus ) Cobby Jr. Anais and Lilly: Kidnap Mr. Santa Claus? Cobby Jr.: i wanna do it! Lilly: Let's draw charts! Anais: Jack said we should work together. Cobby Jr.: Three of a kind! Lilly: Birds of a feather! Cobby Jr. Anais and Lilly: Note and forever! La lala lalala! Lala la lala! La lala lalala! Lala la la la! Kidnap the Santa Claus, lock him up real tight. Throw away the key and then turn off all the lights! ( While they sang, Richard asked Nicole ) Richard: Honey, can I use the bathroom? Nicole: Why could you use it before the school play? Our daughter and her cousin and crush are on the stage now. Richard: But I really need to go! Nicole: Ugh! Fine then. ( takes his hand and goes away ) hot dog: Hey, watch out! Nicole: Sorry! Sullvan Dog: I'm trying to see! Nicole: Excuse me! Crypto: Watch where you going! Dinky: Yeah! Nicole: I'm so sorry! ( after the school play ) Gumball: Dude, I loved that Halloween school play! Beckie: Me too. Cobby: Tomorrow is Halloween. What shall you Guys be? Martha: I'm tired of being a witch all the time. I wanna be something really scary. Conny: Me too. Purriana: Well, I wanna be a witch. Lilly: Everyone can be what they want. Darwin: I agree Lilly. Doug: me too. ( next day, at the Wattersons house ) Gumball: So, what should I be? Darwin: Maybe a skeleton Gumball: No, I was it before already. Darwin: Oh. But I can be a skeleton instead. Anais: I'm gonna be a princess again, because It's better be cute then scary. Lilly: But,Anais. It's Halloween and you suppose to be scary. Anais: Don't you remember after the school play what you said? Lilly: Oh, I forgot. But I'm gonna be a mummy. Gumball: I Know now! I shall be the monster Frankestein. Darwin: Now everybody know what to be. Mabel: (Comes) Just wait and see my costume. Gumball: (Ironic) Ooh, that will be scary. I hope Jack would appear on your nightmare. (Darwin and him chuckle) Mabel: (annoyed) Ha ha, very funny Gumball. And technically, Ina Ferna is not Jack! ( At the Peterssons house ) Conny: Now, I need a really scary costume. I can be a clown! Beckie: Everything, BUT CLOWN! ( hides ) Conny: Oh, I almost forgot that you are scared of clowns. Beckie: Well, my costume is an Egyptian queen. Conny: Good idea. Well, now I'm gonna be a zombie. Beckie: Ooh, nice one! (At Nuttels house) Martha: Now, tell me. Does evil count on Halloween? Caroline: Mm..Yeah, I think. My costume is very colorful. Cobby: Last time in kindergarten, you wore a shiny rainbow. Andy: You got that point, and everyone were blinded. Cobby: My costume would be Dr. Frankestein. Andy: Little bro, my costume is ghoulish and Gothic. Martha: I know! I'll be a vampire. Cobby: Guys, tomorrow will be Halloween prom. Andy: Purriana text me the same note. Caroline: I know your girlfriends will come with you two. Martha: Well, Gumball would be my escort. ( later at the night, the gang meets ) Gumball: hi,Martha! Hi cousins! the others: hi,Gumball,Darwin, and Anais. Darwin: ( flirts ) hi Beckie, you look good With the Egyptian Queen. Beckie: ( smiles and blushes ) aw, thanks, Darwin! ( kisses his cheek ) Conny: hmpf! Martha: what is it Conny? ( winks ) jealous? Conny: what?! Jealous? No! the others: ( laughs ) Lilly: My brother is totally Jealous! ( Anais and Lilly giggles ) Conny: ( annoyed ) OH, Shut up! Gumball: anyways, wheres Mabel? Martha: i dont Know. Beckie: i saw her before the day in the shop, but later i never saw her again. Gumball: she was maybe to scared to come! ( laughs togheter With Darwin ) the others: ( looks angry at them ) Conny: not cool, dude! Cobby: thats not funny! Mabel: ( sneeks up to them and screams ) AAAAAAAH!!! the others: AAAAAAAH!!!! ( falls down and sees thats Mabel ) Mabel? Mabel: ( laughs ) Gumball: MABEL! Mabel: im sorry, but i could not resist! ( countiniues to laugh ) Caroline: you scared the life out of me! Mabel: that was the plan! Gumball and Darwin teased me, so i buy a costume and make it scary as possible. Beckie: but what are you? Mabel: im Bloody Mary. the others: ooh. Pac: ( commed with a superhero costume and yell happy to Mabel ) Mabel: ( bends down ) hi, Pac! Pac: ( jumps on Mabel happy and licks her face ) Mabel: ( laughs ) stop it! It tickles! ( the others and Mabel laughs ) Conny: shall we go out and trick or treating? the others: of Course! Conny: ( to Martha and teasing ) i gonna get more Candy then you! Martha: shut up! Conny: make me! ( later ) Gumball: lets se how much we got! ( everbody looks in Their trick or treat bag ) Anais: ( picks up a Candy corn ) Candy corn? Yuck! I hate Candy corn. Lilly: but i Love them. Anais: well, i can give ya all My Candy corn. ( gives Lilly all her Candy corn ) Lilly: yes! Conny: ( picks up a chocolate bar ) it stands here " fruit chocolate mix " but on the back, it says its Raisins and Milk chocolate. Mabel: chocolate With Rasins? Yuck! Beckie: gross! Billy: Who wants eat that? Gumball: ( picks up a hard caramel cube ) what the heck is this? Cobby: it looks like Its a year old. Andy: you shall not eat it. Gumball: not eat it? ( chuckles ) i shall eat it! ( tries bite on it, but his teeth breaks ) OW! Cobby Jr.: we told ya! Martha: so, which house shall we go now? we have trick or treating almost every house. Conny: maybe this one! ( points a hounted house ) Beckie: eerm...i dont know. Lilly: i dont Know we should go in there. Cobby Jr.: maybe we shall go to a other house. Conny: what? To scared? Beckie: ( angry ) Conny! Conny: ( chuckles ) ???: you shall not go in there. the others: hi,Carrie,hi,Doug! ( annoyed ) hi,Monica,hi,Tobias. Audrey: why shall we not go in there? Carrie: beacuse it hounted by dead people and ghost. Gumball: ghost? Pfft! Who belives in ghost? Rayona: but Carrie is a ghost. Gumball: oh. Purriana: anyways, shall we go in there or not? Carrie: ( Sighs ) fine, i go With you Guys. Doug: only this house, later we go home. ( They goes to the hounted house ) Tobias: hi, girls! no time no see,huh? Martha: shut up, whimp! Mabel: dont you remember, you broke your promise. Tobias: what bout you, Beckie? Do you still like your little fish boyfriend? Beckie: i never gonna be With you Tobias! Tobias: ( Sighs Sadly ) Monica: ( to Martha,Cobby,Billy,Anais,Lilly,Purriana,Andy and Cobby Jr. ) oh My god! This gonna be like the movies like they goes in a hounted house and... Martha: is she always this? Billy: Sadly yes. Monica: and its maybe gonna be like the movies and and- Cobby Jr.: god, shut up! We dont wanna listen when you talk! Monica: no, shut up, little boy! I talking here. Cobby Jr.: ( bites Monicas Knee ) Monica: OW! Cobby Jr.: thats what you get for calling me little boy and talking! ( when They was on the door )Category:Season 3 Category:Special